Everyone's Angel
by The Black Rose 1995
Summary: After the hurtful words of Naruto, Hinata cant handle life anymore. She leaves behind only letters for her family and friends to read. How well Naruto deal with the pain and guilt of losing Hinata? Rated T for death
1. Hinata's death

**Everyone's Angel**

**HELLO MY NEW PEOPLE!!!**

**This is The Black Rose 1995! This story originally belonged to my twin but she's**

**giving up on (I almost slapped her for it), so I well be taking over this story!**

**I hope you all enjoy.**

**I don't own Naruto so please stop reminding me!! T.T**

* * *

**Chapter One~ Hinata's Death**

* * *

Sometimes death is better then life. Most of the time, it's not though.

In my case . . . it is.

Dying is much easier then living. No one is there to mock you when you're dead. No one is whispering rumors about you behind your back when you're dead. No one is calling you a failure or saying that you're pathetic. Death is peaceful like that. It's dark and quiet. I know this know.

Why would I do this you ask? It's because of the hurtful words of one loud blond with beautiful blue eyes. My best friend and my secret love Naruto.

It's because of my father; the man that has hated me since I was born because I wasn't a natural genius or wasn't the perfect daughter that he wanted.

It's because my younger sister, Hanabi; the girl that WAS father's perfect daughter; the sister that never cared about me like I did her.

It's because of my older cousin, Neji; the boy that had always despised me for the death of his father. He was a natural genius and therefore, better then me in everyone's eyes.

It's because of my friend Sakura; the beautiful girl with stunning green eyes and soft pink hair that is strong and courageous and passionate and had everyone wanting to be her friend. I had always been so jealous of her . . .

It's because my life long, childhood friend, Kiba, abandoned me in my time of need.

It's because no one cared.

How did I die you ask? I did it myself. I walked home after the . . . _incident_ happened, when found no comfort in my other friends, I took a dagger from my older cousins display case, went into my room, wrote a letter to each Naruto, Sakura, Hanabi, Neji, Kiba, and my father, and then slit both my wrists. Two deep cuts that hit major blood veins. Within twenty minutes, I had died of blood loss.

I still remember the feeling. I had felt the coldness of the sharp blade and I had felt it when the tip of it had broken the skin and my veins. I had felt the blade cutting more of my pale skin as I pulled it across my delicate wrist. I still had felt no pain though.

Who am I you ask? My name is Hinata Hyuga. I am- no . . . I was about eighteen when I took my own life away.

What exactly happened to me to make me take my life you ask? I can still remember it.

* * *

"_Hinata-Chan, wait up!" I heard Naruto call. I was walking home from school like I did everyday and Naruto had came to join me._

"_H-Hello Naruto-kun." I said quietly as he walked closer to me. He was wearing his normal amount of orange today and his golden blond hair was as spiky as it always is. His blue eyes were sparkling and as beautiful and as full of mischief as they always were and his tanned skin was flawless. He was as beautiful as he was everyday._

"_Hinata-Chan, what is it like to fall in love?" Naruto asked me as we continued to walk. The question caught me off guard and my face turned as red as ever._

'Why would he ever ask me this?'

"_W-Well, you a-always f-f-feel like you're w-w-walking on air w-when y-you're near this p-person" _

'Just like how I am now.'

"_When e-ever that p-p-person s-smiles you get a warm f-feeling in y-you." _

'I do every time I see you're smile.'

"_You a-a-always f-find that you can hardly t-talk and t-that y-you're mind can't f-focused o-on anything other t-t-then t-that person when t-their near y-you."_

'I'm a nervous wreak when your around me.'

"_Why d-do you a-ask a-anyway Naruto-kun?" I asked him._

"_I . . . I think I'm in love with Sakura-Chan, Hinata!!!" Naruto told me with a million dollar smile on his face._

_It is at this time that my world started to fall apart._

_A week later, Sakura told me that she liked Sasuke Uchiha and that he had asked her out on a date for that weekend._ _Naruto must not have been told, because all he talked about was just how pretty Sakura was that day and how he hoped Sakura would say yes when he asked her out on a date._

_I guess it was my job to tell him._

_We were walking home together again when I said something._

"_Umm . . . Naruto-kun? I don't r-really t-think Sakura l-l-likes you in t-that w-w-way." I told him._

"_What are you talking about Hinata-Chan?"_

"_Well, I think that S-Sakura loves y-y-you like a b-brother or a best f-friend and n-n-not as a b-boy friend. I'm s-sorry Naruto-kun, but she's d-d-dating S-Sasuke from s-school." I told him softly. I had expected him to be sad about the news that his crush was dating someone else. What he did was nothing at all like that._

"_Hinata, I can not believe that you would lie like that!!" Naruto practically screamed at me. We were near my house by now._

"_N-N-__Naru-"I tried to calm him down but he ignored me._

"_How could you start saying those rumors about Sakura?!!? Sakura-Chan would never like Sasuke-Teme!! I thought you were better then to get so low as to actually start rumors about people Hinata, but I guess I was wrong!!!!" Naruto yelled at me. His face was close to my own as he screamed at me and I felt tears start to sting at my eyes as I heard the cruel words he said to me._

"_N-__Naruto-kun I-"_

"_SHUT UP HINATA!!!! JUST SHUT UP!!!!! I thought you were better then this!!!! I thought you were different then other people!! You're just jealous of her Hinata!!! You well never be as good of a person as Sakura-Chan is!!!! Your- Your- Your just another pathetic lowlife!!!! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER IF YOU WEREN'T AROUND ANYMORE!!!!!!!" Naruto screamed. By the end of his rant, his face was red from screaming and his beautiful blue eyes were almost dancing with anger._

_I felt the tears fall from my eyes. His face changed a bit to shock at the sight of my tears, then his eyes widened as if taking it all in and reliesing what the words he had said. Slowly, he reached one of his hands out to me and I flinched away from it. His eyes flashed in pain for a second._

"_Hinata I'm-"Naruto started to tell me; but I had turned and ran up the drive way to my house. I heard him call my name again but I paid no attention to him._

_I ran to my room and threw myself on my pure white bed and cried my eyes out._

'_The world would be better if you weren't around anymore!' I could hear his words in the back of my mind saying over and over again. About an hour or so later, I had calmed down and I reached for the cell phone in my bag. I then dialed Kiba's number. I knew that Sakura was out on a date with Sasuke that night and call me crazy but I didn't feel like talking to Naruto right now._

_It rang a few times before Kiba answered it in his cheerful voice. The one that reminded me of Naruto's._

"_K-Kiba-kun . . . s-something h-happened." My voice was still thick with tears and I knew he could hear it, even threw the phone._

"_Hinata? What happened?! Are you hurt?!" Kiba asked me._

"_N-no, I-I'm fine, I guess. At l-least physically . . ."_

"_What happened? Did one of those bitches from school say something again!?!!? I swear, if they did-"_

"_It's n-not that Kiba. You s-see . . ."_

"_Hinata? You know you can tell me anything right?"_

"_Y-Yeah, I know. It's a-about N-Naruto-kun. . ." I wasn't so sure if I should have gone on. Kiba had never really liked Naruto too much._

"_Ohh . . ."_

"_N-Naruto, he s-snapped at me. The t-things that he s-said . . . i-it's like he h-hates me . . . I . . . I didn't k-know that he had f-felt that way. . . The words that he s-said . . . They were so h-hurtful-"_

"_I GET IT! Jesus! If he hurts you THAT much, then get over him already Hinata!!! He doesn't like you like you do him! Why can't you just get that through your thick skull?!!?! Are you really THAT slow Hin-"_

_I had hung up before he finished his sentence. I had burst into a fresh set of tears at Kiba's cold words. He knew that I was sensitive about my brains. But can you blame me really? With my father and family constantly telling me that I wasn't smart enough or good enough._

_I cried silently for hours, the words of Naruto, Kiba, the girls at school, and my father ringing in my mind._

'He doesn't like you like you do him! Why can't you just get that through your thick skull'

'How could she be the heiress of the Hyuga company? She's a failure!'

'Hinata . . . you are the heiress to the Hyuga company. These grades are not good enough!'

'The world would be better if you weren't around anymore!'

_It wasn't until almost two in the morning that I got up from my bed and went to get Neji's decretive dagger from his room to give Naruto what he had wished for. _

_Me not being around anymore._

* * *

Now it is done. I am dead and there is no changing that.

I know that they well find me in the simple white dress that I wore that day, sleeveless and long, with my long violet hair spread around me like a halo as my head rested on my white pillow and sudden and startling bright crimson pools of blood around my cut wrists. The letters to them were on my nightstand and they should find them there after they see me.

I only hope that they might possibly miss me when they relies I am gone. Even if it is just for a second. I can only hope that Sasuke well love Sakura as much as she loves him. I can only hope that Hanabi grows up to be a wonderful woman that is like Sakura. I can only hope that Neji tells Tenten his feelings for her and that they are returned. I can only hope that my father will miss me a bit or be upset when he sees that I have left the world. I can only hope that Naruto well find happiness with someone that is good for him, because it will not be me. It never was and it never will be.

Now, I will not answer anymore of your questions . . . fine, one more.

Do I regret anything you ask? No, I don't.

Now that's it! What? Fine, but this is the last one!

What is it like now that I am dead you ask me? It's very dark and is always silent. The only time I hear anything is when I talk to myself out lound. The only thing I can see is myself, still in the long white dress and my long violet hair. The cuts on my wrists are gone now. I don't know how long I have been here, minutes, hourse, day, years. Time means nothing here. I'm never hungry or thirsty or tired. There is no god and no heaven here. It's just . . . nothing.

Now, that is the last. Good luck finding the way out.

_Hinata Hyuga,_

_Beloved friend, sister, and daughter,_

_Everyone's angel._

_We love you Hinata._

Naruto slowly placed the white tiger lily, Hinata's favorite flower, on Hinata's grave and read her gravestone.

He heard Hanabi crying and saw that Hiashi and Neji were struggling to keep their tears in as they held Hanabi's shaking form. Sakura was crying softly in Sasuke's arms and Kiba was standing next to a tree, trying to hid the tears that leaked threw his eyes. Almost the entire school was there. Hinata might not have relised it, but everyone looked up to her.

She was the sweet girl that someone could trust with their darkest secrets and know she would never tell a soul. She was the girl that other girls were jealous of because of her beauty and that boys wanted for their girlfriend. Everyone had a secret nick name for her, 'The angel' they would call her. But she never knew.

Her younger sister looked up to her and had always had Hinata for her role model. Hinata never knew that.

Sakura has always been jealous of Hinata's kindness and naturally caring heart. But Hinata never knew this.

Neji has always thought of her as his better half and loved her like she was his little sister. Hinata never would have guessed.

Kiba had been best friends with Hinata since they where seven, he had fallen in love with her when he was fifteen. He never did like Naruto, for more reasons then Hinata knew.

Hiashi had always bragged about Hinata. Saying _'Oh, Hinata has been doing so well in school, her grades are almost better then Neji's.' 'Yes, Hinata has always been kind hearted like that, she was born sweet.' 'I worry that some boy well come along and steel her away from me.' 'Yes, Hinata is as beautiful as her mother was. Thank God the only thing she got from me was her eyes.' _He would always tell people that he worked with. Hinata never dared to think that he would care.

Naruto felt tears come to his eyes.

_It's all my fault. I'm the reason she's gone. . ._

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? . . . . Did it make you cry?**

**TELL ME!**

**Ok, the next chapters are going to be Hinata's letters to everyone.**

**I know, Naruto is an A*S!**

**Byz~**


	2. Hanabi's Letter

**Everyone's Angel**

**HELLO MY PEOPLE!!!**

**I am SO SORRY that I couldn't update! My laptop's been at the shop for the past few weeks!**

**This is Hinata's letter to Hanabi!**

**PEOPLE!!!! Listen to the song 'Slipped Away' by Avril Lavigne when you read this!!! I promise, it will make you cry!!!**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2-Hanabi's Letter.**

* * *

Her funeral was only an hour ago.

I don't think I've ever cried that hard in my life. I'm not the kind of girl that would openly cry in front of other people. I don't even think my family has seen me cry.

No, wait . . . . Hinata saw me cry once when we were younger.

I was six years old and I was playing outside in the large backyard. I knew that Father and Hinata were watching me as I ran after a butterfly and I had tripped. I had hurt my knee and gotten a stain on my new white shorts. I looked over at Father and saw him look at me and shake his head before leaving.

I felt the tears start to sting my eyes as I looked down at my scrapped knee. I tried to touch it but a pale hand reached it before my own. I looked up and saw my older sister sitting on her knees next to me. She helped me inside the house then cleaned out the small cut and gave me a band-aid.

It was on that day that I started looking up to my big sister.

I held the white envelop in a tight grip. I was sitting on my blue bed cover with the letter Hinata had left for me.

Call me crazy but I had to wonder; Do I really want to read this? Will her last words to me be something like _'I never thought of you as a sister'_ Or even worst _'Why am I even writing this to YOU of all people!'_

I know I was never much of a sister to Hinata.

I was our fathers little angel and I know that I always got more attention and love then Hinata ever did. I never spent enough time with her. When Hinata would ask me to take a walk with her or go have lunch with her or even just talk with her, I would always say the same thing: _'I can't right now One-chan. I'm too busy. Next time, I promise!'_ I would give anything to turn back time and just say 'Yes, I would love to spend time with you One-Chan!'

But I can't. The only thing I can do now is read the last words she wrote to me. Even if the words are full of hate or dislike.

Slowly, with shaking fingers, I opened the envelop and pulled out the letter.

_Dear Hanabi,_

_I know that you might not care enough to read this letter. I know that I am scared to death about the thought of you reading this, but I want for you to know what my thoughts and feelings are for you, my beloved sister._

_I remember when I was told I was going to have a sister when I was five. I behaved well and acted calm in front of Father and Mother and told them that I was very happy to have a sister soon. I have a feeling that mother saw through my manners though, because she gave me a large smile as I left. The second I was out of the room I went crazy, I couldn't stop my cries of joy; finally I wouldn't be alone any more._

_When you were born it was on a rainy night. I remember a doctor coming out and asked to talk with father alone about two hours after Mom had given birth. One of the nurses led me to the room that you were in. You were so tiny and cute. You were wrapped in a light pink blanket and I could see that you were sleeping. You had a head full of black hair and pale skin like fathers and my own. _

_When Father came back his eyes were red and I could see that he still had tears in the corners of his eyes. I asked him were mommy was and he didn't look at me. A family member later told me that mother wasn't coming back and had left this world._

_Later when I was older, Neji told me that Mom had died because of child birth problems while she was in labor with you. Neji told me that you where the reason Mom was gone and asked me if I hated you for that. I only told him that you were too cute to hate._

_I remember when you were about three; you would have bad dreams late at night. Our rooms weren't close to each other but I always heard you tossing and turning in your sleep. I would always sneak out of my bed and go to comfort you. When you turned five the bad dreams ended and I missed having an excuse to sneak into your room to see you sleeping peacefully._

_As you grew older you became Father's favorite. You also became a trouble maker at school when you were ten. Father was always getting phone calls from your principal saying that you got in another fight or that you made a girl in your class cry . . . again. I always managed to talk Father out of punishing you, saying that you hate it when people thought lowly of you and that he should be happy that you were so strong and fearless. You still are._

_After you grew older you never had time for me. You would always be with Father or your friends and I would be lucky to get to even see you that day or get a greeting and a few words from you that week. I missed you so dearly. I know that you do not have the sisterly love for me like I do for you, but I would like to think that you even slightly missed spending time with me. _

_I must tell you Hanabi, even at the young age of thirteen, you do take after your name: Fireworks. So bright and open and breath taking. You have a fire in you that will never die or grow weak. You have an explosive temper, I should know, you have let me have a taste of it more then once._

_I am shy_- _You are confident_

_I am quiet_- _You are loud_

_I am nervous_- _You are fearless_

_I am weak_- _You are strong_

_I am timid_- _You are daring_

_I am in the shadows_- _You are in the spotlight_

_I am invisible_- _You are loved by everyone_

_Everything I am_- _You are the opposite,_

_The better one is you._

_But no matter what Hanabi, I will always love you and you will always be my little sister. I would like to think that you will miss me when I'm gone, if not, even a little._

_Grow up to be someone smart and courageous and confident and strong. Be someone I could never be. _

_I love you Hanabi, forever and always,_

_With all the love in my heart,_

_Your older sister, Hinata._

My hand shook as I finished reading the letter. It dropped to the floor and I curled up on my bed.

I sobbed loudly into my pillow. I didn't care if anyone heard me crying. MY OLDER SISTER IS DEAD DAME IT!! I ACTUALLY HAVE A HEART!!! OF COURSE I'M CRYING!!! I LOVE HER!

How could she think this!? How could she think I didn't love her!? How!? Why would she think I even want to grow up to be like anyone else other then her?!?

How could she think that she wasn't strong or smart or the bravest and kindest person I have ever met!?!

She has always protected me from father and was always there when I needed comfort or love.

She stood up to father more times then I can count! How could she think of herself as weak or fearful!?!

Dose she know how many boys Neji has had to threaten because they looked at her in the wrong way or tried to ask her out!?!

Did she even have a clue that everyone in this family and town thinks that she is the sweetest and kindest girl they had ever meet!?!

How could you think you are unloved Hinata!?!?!

.

How could you think I didn't love you?

.

What made you think I wouldn't miss you?

.

What makes you think I want to be like anyone else other then you?

.

I would give anything to have you answer my questions. I would do anything to have one of your hugs again, to hear your soft voice, to listen as you played the piano, to see you one more time. Anything.

.

Hinata, my beloved older sister . . . why did you leave me here alone?

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Hate it? Did it make you cry?**

**I'm sorry for the long wait!**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**Byz!!!**


	3. Hiashi's Letter

**Everyone's Angel**

**Hi! Sorry for taking so long!**

**Well this is Hinata's letter to Hiashi!**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3- Hiashi's letter**

* * *

It wasn't long ago that my eldest daughter was buried.

I now sit in my home office; the letter she wrote is lying on my desk in front of me. It is plan and simple. It's only a white rectangle. I've opened hundreds of them before so why is this one any different?

Right, because it is written by my now dead daughter.

I felt my hand twitch towards the letter. Did I _really_ want to read that? I had heard Hanabi crying her heart out only an hour ago; my guess is she read Hinata's letter. Were Hinata's words _that_ cruel? I shuttered as I thought of what she would say to me. I know I was never a father to her and I don't blame her if she hates me.

I slowly reached my hand out and grabbed her letter to me and opened it.

_My dear Father, _

_I don't think I have ever heard you tell me that you love me. I guess I've always known you didn't_.

_I know that you might not even read this letter, but I am still writing it. I need you to know that I do love you Father. I know you don't care about me like most fathers do for their daughters but I still love you like any child would love their father._

_After mother died you wouldn't even look at me. It always bothered me when I was younger but I grew use to it by the time I was six. It's kind of sad really when you think of it. Should any child be use to not having their father care about them?_ _When I was still young, I would always see kids my age being held by their mothers, or being carried by their fathers, or walking home from the park or being picked up from school by their mothers and fathers, I was always so jealous of them. They had something I never would have: a family._

_I know that you were planning on disowning me as your daughter so that I couldn't be heiress to the company. Really, it hurt to know that you didn't want me for your daughter anymore. Though I don't blame you, I was never good at anything. I didn't get the best grades, I was never strong, I was always quiet and shy, and I never was a good heiress. Hanabi was the perfect daughter though, I know that she was you're favorite._

_I remember how you had told me that I was a disappointment and an embarrassment to the family so many times in my life. How you had called me pathetic and weak. And even though you did all that and caused me so much pain, I still loved you._

_I know that I remind you of Mother. One of the family members told me about her, she always blushed and was very shy around people when you two first met. Slowly she grew out of it and became the strong confident woman she was. But her heart was still weak and that was the way that she died. I was told that I look like the spitting image of mother and that she was very beautiful. I guess I also had her weak heart. Why? It's because as I write this, my heart is shattered and broken beyond repair. _

_Dad, I don't blame you for hating me. Everyone dose already so what's one more person? Oh no, I'm crying again! I promised I wouldn't! I don't want to look any weaker then I already am in your eyes! I'm sinking so low! I'm leaving this world the same way Mom did. . . . with a weak heart._

'_Who pathetic,' I can almost here you saying it. . . ._

_I just want you to know, I love you Daddy, I always have and I always will._

_I forgive you,_

_You're oldest daughter, Hinata._

I set the letter back down on my desk with a shaking hand and tried to keep my breathing even. I don't deserve her forgiveness. I never deserved to have a pure hearted daughter like her. Finally, I couldn't take it any more and I smashed my fist onto my desk, trying to stop the tears from escaping my eyes.

.

.

_How could I have been so cruel to you Hinata?_

_._

_._

_I love you so much, how could I have never said it?_

_._

_._

_You always made me fell proud to call you my daughter, had I really never told you?_

_._

_._

_I always wanted to protect you and I couldn't even stop you from doing this!_

_._

_._

_How could I have called you weak? Why did I do this!?_

_._

_._

_What kind of a father am I?_

_._

_._

_I was never there for you._

_._

_._

_I never said that I was proud or that I loved you._

_._

_._

_I always pushed you away and never gave you a family._

_._

_._

_It's my fault that you did this to yourself Hinata._

_._

_._

_I'm such a fool._

_._

_._

_I'm so sorry Hinata._

I opened my eyes and looked at the few framed photographs at my desk.

One is of Hanabi at eight years old.

Another is of Neji at seventeen with Hinata standing next to him.

Another is of Ayame, my long lost wife.

Another is of all of them together.

The last is a picture of Hinata, taken only two weeks ago. She had her long hair down and she was sitting at her piano, something she had always been gifted at.

It is now that I let the tears out.

* * *

**Did you like it? Love it? Hate it? Did it bring tears to your eyes?**

**Tell me in a review!!!!!**

**Sorry for the shortness!!!**

**Byz~**


	4. Neji's Letter

**Everyone's Angel**

**HELLO MY PEOPLE!!!**

**Thanks for all the reviews for this story! I'm glad you like it!**

**My sister is actually really jealous that my version is getting so much more attention then her original version!!**

**I own nothing and my spelling stinks!!!**

**-________________________________________  
Chapter 4~ Neji's Letter  
-__________________________________________**

It was only two days ago that Hinata-Sama was buried.

I have barely even looked at the letter addressed to me that she had left behind. I am a proud man of nineteen. I am at one of the best collages in Konoha for business and a law degree. I have a hundred women after me. I come from a great and powerful family. I wasn't about to admit anything foolish like 'I missed Hinata-Sama' or 'I'm a bit scared to read the words she wrote to me'.

No, I wasn't about to admit any of this out loud. To my self was a different story. . . .

My best friend Tenten was here only an hour ago. She told me that I should honor Hinata's memory and at the very least, read what she had to say to me. Tenten could always see right threw me and this was no exception. But what threw me off, was that before she left, she kissed me. It was a short kiss, one that only lasted a few seconds on my lips, and the next moment after the kiss, she was out the door.

My eyes slowly wonder to the unopened white envelop that lies on my bed stand.

_Should I open it? Is it worth it? Do I even want to know?_

I sat on my bed and looked down and then looked back up at the letter. Slowly I reach for it, open the top of it, take out the folded white paper, and begin to read Hinata's neat handwriting.

_Dear Neji-nii-san,_

_Knowing you, I have been dead for a week before you read this. I know that you will eventually though. Even though we weren't close to each other, you were probably the closest thing that I could call my family. I know that you didn't exactly like me, but I know that you at least care even a bit for me . . . I think._

_Normally you are kind to me. You help me with my studies whenever I ask you for help, you always stop people from harming me; you were never one to be cruel to me like others have been._ _I have always thought of you as my brother. But I know that you don't like me, maybe even hate me, though I don't think you do. I know that you are kind to me and help me because I am a Main House member and you are a Branch House member. I always have hated that system. Father once told me that our family has been that way for thousands of years and that most of us are named after our ancestors._

_Like you, father, Hanabi, and I for example._

_Hanabi was the younger sister of the heiress to the Main House and was always much stronger and better then her older sister. Like her name, she was known for her explosive temper and for being her father's favorite. It amazes me how similar Hanabi is to our ancestor. _

_Hiashi was one of the most famous head leaders in our ancestors' time. He was a very cold man but was a great leader and was a very harsh and strict father to his two daughters. He and his twin brother, Hizashi, were very close and Hizashi gave his own life to save his brothers much to Hiashi's dislike._

_Hinata was the heiress to the head clan and was very weak and shy and thought of as a failure in her clan's eyes. She was known for her bright blush and for falling in love with a boy that everyone in her family hated and was in a Romeo and Juliet kind of relationship with the boy. She died at the age of eighteen by her best friend, a boy that came from the Inuzuka clan, when he found out that the girl he loved had fallen for another. I had always thought that the story of Hinata was a beautiful one._

_Neji was the son of Hizashi and was thought of as a prodigy. He was the pride of the Branch family and was the guard of Hinata. He was strong and smart and brave, but also very protective of his younger cousin, Hinata, and often said that she was his better half. He later became the leader of the clan after Hinata had died under her wishes._

_I think that you are very much like him in many ways Neji-nii-san. You are strong and smart and brave and I know that you will grow to be something great. I was actually hoping that father would allow you to become the heir of the Hyuga Company after my death._

_I have added another note along with the one you are reading Neji. It is a Will in a way, explaining to father that I wish to have you become Heir of the Hyuga Company. I know that you well do a better job then I ever could have._

_Neji-nii-san, are you sad that I am dead? I can only hope that you are. This is the end of my letter to you my nii-san. I will miss you greatly._

_I love you, my brother._

_Hinata._

_(P.S. - Please tell Tenten your feelings for her. I know you love her and I know she feels the same way.)_

I gently placed the letter down on my bed beside me and looked inside the envelope. Sure enough, there was a second letter to Hiashi-Sama about the heir of the Hyuga Company.

I placed the letters back in the envelop and felt tears start to stink my closed eyes.

She has no idea how I am like our ancestor.

_Neji Hyuga, how did you handle your better half, your beloved sister, your only true family member's death? Where you as protective of Hinata Hyuga as I once were of Hinata-Sama? Were you this heart broken by her death? But at least Hinata Hyuga didn't take her own life away with your dagger._

I looked down again at the letter that Hinata wrote to me and the letter to Hiashi-Sama and I couldn't help but smile.

_You are always helping me and taking care of me Hinata. Even in death._

_Thank you, Hinata-Sama, my little sister; I hope you have found peace._

* * *

**Again, really short chapter, I'm sorry!**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Now that I'm done with the letters to her family, I'm going to be writing the letters to Sakura, Kiba, and Naruto!**

**Byz~**


	5. Sakura's Letter

**Everyone's Angel**

**Sup!**

**Thanks for all the reviews!**

**I'm glad you all like it! This chapter is Hinata's letter to Sakura!!**

**I hope you all like it! I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks!!!!  
-________________________________________**

**Chapter Five~ Sakura's Letter  
-___________________________________________**

Five days ago my best friend killed herself. Her funeral was three days ago. I wasn't taking it all to well.

I haven't gone to school yet and I normally spend my days in bed, sleeping or crying. Sasuke understands that I need some time and he is giving me some space. My parents are starting to get worried about me too, but their giving me time. I can hear them arguing at night, but it's nothing new. Instead of them fighting over money or that other woman he slept with, their fighting over me.

I've known about their divorce since the night they got it three months ago. I haven't told anyone about it, except for Hinata that is. I could tell her anything. It's always been like that with us, ever since we first met when we were eight.

"You're not taking her away from me!" I let a sob out as I heard my father, Kakashi, yell at my mother. I curled up into a tighter ball. They were fighting over who would get custody of me again. I tried not to listen as my mother screamed at him, saying that he wasn't a good father. I tried to ignore my father's voice as he yelled that my mother didn't give a dame about me, that she only wanted me because he did. I choked on a sob that came up and tried not to let my tears fall.

Hinata, why did you have to leave? She was the only person I could actually talk to about my parents divorce, Sasuke and Naruto didn't even know about it. I wish I could talk to her again; she was always so helpful to me.

My eyes found themselves to the white envelop on my nightstand. I bit my lip, sudden hesitation taking over me, but reached out and grabbed the letter in the envelop.

_Dear Sakura-chan,_

_You have always been one of my most beloved friends. Truth be told, I have always looked up to you a bit. You have always been so strong, so smart, and so much prettier then me. . . You also had the boy that I love._

_I haven't ever told you that I loved him, but I do. No, I'm not talking about Sasuke, I'm talking about Naruto. I have a feeling that you know that I like him, but I've been in love with Naruto for the past six years. It's pathetic I know, and I can't stand how I wasn't able to admit it to him. I wish that I was brave like you Sakura. When you found that you loved Sasuke, you didn't hold back, you told him your feelings and you found that he loved you back. I really wish that I could have told Naruto . . ._

_Sakura, don't worry about your parents. I'm sorry that I can't help you threw that, but I can give you a few words of advice. Don't worry Sakura. I know that your mother and father are arguing over you, but don't worry about who you chose to live with Sakura. Your parents will love you either way. And don't listen to them when they fight, or to the cold words they say to each other, there was a time when they loved each other, but that time has past. Tell your parents your own thoughts, don't let them put words in your mouth. Sakura, let them know how you feel when they fight, it might help. Stop acting like your invisible when they fight and stop hiding in your room from them, they should know that you can hear what they say to each other._

_I wish that I could be there for you in the last few days of your parents divorce, but this is my own choice to make Sakura. Life is just too hard for me to stand any longer. I will miss you, of course, and I know that you will miss me._

_And Sakura, I can tell already, you really are in love with that boy Sasuke. I want you to know that if thing between you and him go bad, you still have many boys that would gladly take his place._

_Love, your dear friend,_

_Hinata_

_P.S.- Don't tell Naruto about my feelings for him._

I blinked back a few tears and smile. I could almost hear her soft voice telling me the words as I read the letter and it felt nice to know that she was still looking out of me, even in her last moments of life.

Mom and Dad were still arguing, but her words gave me a new strength. I got out of bed and pulled my Pajamas off and pulled some casual cloths on. I pulled a brush threw my hair and whipped the tears off my face. I looked at the framed picture of Hinata and I and smiled before I walked out of my room.

I could hear my parents screaming from the living room and walked into the room. They didn't notice me at first and kept fighting.

"We both know that you don't want her! You only care about yourself!!" Mom screamed in my fathers face.

"_I_ only care about _myself_?! That's a joke, considering that you only care about your looks and the men that you sleep with behind my back!" Dad yelled back. I bit my lip and remembered Hinata's words.

_Stop acting like your invisible when they fight and stop hiding in your room from them, they should know that you can hear what they say to each other._

"Hey, what are you two doing?" I asked them casually. They froze up when they heard my voice and looked at me.

"S-Sakura . . ." Mom didn't know what to say.

_Sakura, let them know how you feel when they fight, it might help_

"Could you guys please stop screaming at each other? I _can_ hear you from my room, and it's not all too great to hear your parents screaming about who doesn't love you more." I saw the guilt wash over my fathers face and my mother looked away from me. I sent them a smile as I walked out of the living room and into the kitchen.

Once I was out of sight they started up again.

"This is your entire fault! I told you that she didn't like you!" Mom screamed. I gave a loud sigh and glared at the stove.

"ME?! You're the one screaming like a dying cat! It's obvious that she wouldn't want to live around someone like you!"

_Tell your parents your own thoughts; don't let them put words in your mouth._

"WHAT DID I JUST SAY?!!!!?" I screamed at them. All was silent in the house after and I let a sigh of relief out. I then looked out the window at the clear blue sky.

'_Hinata, thank you, for everything.'  
-__________________________________________________

**Did you like it?**

**Tell me in a review!**

**Byz!**


	6. Kiba's Twisted Mind

**Everyone's Angel**

**Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long for this chapter.**

**I've been so busy with my other fics and I've been planning new ones too.**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling sucks- but you love me anyway!  
-_____________________________________**

**Chapter Six~ Kiba's Twisted Mind  
-__________________________________________**

I heard Akamaru give a low wine from his place at the foot of my bed. I haven't been out of my room too often in the past two and a half weeks since Hinata's death. I went to school, ignored everything the teacher said, walked home, fell onto bed, and stayed there. I know that I have been making my family and our dogs worried, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

I felt Akamaru nudge my foot with his nose but I ignored him. I turned in my bed and looked at the picture of Hinata and me on my wall. She was smiling and blushing and looked as pretty as she ever did. Let's not mention that she was alive.

Akamaru pawed at my foot. I kicked him away. I felt my throat tighten up and my eyes start to sting at the memory of that day with Hinata, only a month before she killed herself.

I haven't allowed myself to cry since her funeral. I'm not sure why.

Akamaru wined and then nipped at my hair. I huffed in aggravation and turned to glare at my canine companion. My glare slipped away when I saw that Akamaru had a white envelop in his lips. I slowly reached my hand out and took it from him. He jumped up onto my bed and sat next to my knees as I opened the letter.

_Dearest Kiba,_

_I would just like to apologize to you quickly. I'm so sorry to be leaving you alone now. I am sorry that you'll have to lose me like this. I truly am, Kiba._

_You have always been one of my best friends Kiba, I hope you know this, and I love you like you were my own brother. You were kind to me, even when we were small children. I remember how you had saved me from those bullies who were picking on me when Neji wasn't looking. You were my hero from that day on._

_I thought of you as a hero, my savor, for so long. You helped me prove to myself that I wasn't worthless and you showed me things about myself that I never saw as a good thing before. I could always count on you when everything got to be too much for me. You were there when I needed to talk to someone or when I simply needed to cry._

_When I talked to you a few hours ago, I didn't recognize you as my best friend, Kiba. You were the same as you always were at first, willing to help me, but after I dropped Naruto's name you suddenly became cold._

_I have been wondering about that for years you know. Naruto never did anything to you (as far as I know at least), but you have always been so harsh to him. You would snap at him and you could never last more then five minutes in the same room as him. You never liked me being around him either. Why is that Kiba?_

_I shouldn't be asking you such questions. I'll be . . . leaving this world soon so I'll never get to receive an answer from you._

_Kiba, only a few hours ago, before I tried to call you, Naruto and I, we got into a fight. I told him about Sakura and Sasuke dating and he lost it. He called me such awful things. He told me that it would be better if I wasn't around any longer. Kiba, it hurt me deeply. When you combine his cruel words with yours, I just couldn't take it any longer. I'm so sorry._

_Kiba, I love you, you're my best friend and almost like a brother to me._

_I will miss you dearly,_

_Love Hinata._

I bit my lip hard and crimpled the piece of paper, the only thing I have left of her, and tried not to cry. I was failing miserably.

A choked sob started to escape, but I managed to choke it down.

Akamaru whined sadly and nudged my fist with his nose. I couldn't take it any longer.

I threw my arms around Akamaru, taking fistfuls of his fur, and cried. I cried harder then I ever had before. It all hit me so hard.

Hinata, my sweet, shy, and beautiful Hinata, was dead. I would never see her again. It was half of my fault that she had done this. I could never tell her that I loved her, that I hated Naruto because she loved him.

_Naruto_ . . .

My mood darkened suddenly, the tears still streamed, but every thought and feeling of sadness was gone and was replaced by hatred.

Naruto was the reason she was gone. The reason why Hinata could never love me like I do her. Naruto was the reason why she had called me, why I had snapped at her, why she had killed herself. It was all Naruto. She's gone, never to return, and it's his fault.

I looked at Akamaru. "Akamaru, I swear, Naruto will pay for everything that he has taken from me. I'll make sure of it."

A twisted smile came to my face as I started planning my revenge. Should I use a kitchen knife, or my mother's gun?

**Yes, I know that this is extremely short. I also know that I turned Kiba into a crazy. I'm sorry for that.**

**Like it? Love it? Hate it?**

**Tell me!**

**There will be only two more chapters!**

**Byz!**


	7. Naruto's Love

**Everyone's Angel**

**Hello everyone! This is the second to last chapter!**

**Warning- Characters death . . . again.**

**I don't own Naruto and my spelling stinks (don't say I didn't warn you)  
-________________________**

**Chapter Seven~ Naruto's Love  
-________________________**

She died a month ago. I still can't forget her.

Everything in Konoha High School seems to be getting back to normal. People are already forgetting her. There putting a memorial in the year book, but nothing else is there to remember her by. How could those people just forget about the sweetest girl they will ever meet? How could they continue the day being happy and joyful when Hinata isn't here anymore? It's all a mystery to me, one that I wish I could figure out.

My day-to-day life has become short of nothing now. I get up, think of Hinata, go to school, think of Hinata instead of do my homework, eat lunch, wish Hinata was here, go home, wonder why she did it, sleep, and dream of Hinata. That's the way it's been since I found out she died. Since that day, there's been an empty hole inside of me and nothing can fill it.

"Naruto, get up or you'll be late for school again!" I heard my adoptive mother call from her living room. If you're wondering why I have to live with an adopted parent instead of my actual ones, it's because my parents died ten years ago. My godfather, a man named Jiraiya, didn't want me around so I was sent to a rundown orphanage where Ran Niwa found me. Ran was a very pretty woman who had reddish brown hair that she kept short and brown eyes that had gold specs in them. She wanted children, but she and her husband had gotten into a nasty divorce and she was getting older, so she ended up adopting me. She's an OK mom, but no one can replace my real mother.

I slowly picked myself up out of bed and dragged myself into the shower. After I had washed up, I threw on an orange T-shirt and black jeans. I didn't bother with my hair; I already knew it was spiky like every other day. I grabbed my bag and walked out of my room.

I walked down the hall and found Ran standing in the kitchen. She had a plat full of breakfast ready for me. "Morning Hun, are you hungry?" she asked me. I gave a small smile at her. She has been really worried about me for the past month. She noticed how I wasn't eating any ramen for the first week after Hinata's death (I actually wasn't eating anything) so she took the responsibility of making some of the best breakfasts for me in the morning.

"Sure, thanks Ran-chan," I told her. I ate the French toast and the creosotes along with the bacon she had made. That's one good thing about Ran, she's an amazing cook.

After breakfast, I gave Ran a quick peck on the cheek and was out the door. I walked to school that day thinking about Hinata as I always did.

The school day went on as usually, I stayed in the background and thought of all the times with Hinata, but today something was different. I felt eyes following my every move. When ever I looked around the class, no one was glancing in my direction, but I still felt the eyes on me.

The last bell rang and the class emptied out of the room fast then you could say 'No running'. I got up from my seat, but I didn't get far.

"Naruto, could you come here?" I heard my teacher, a man named Kakashi Hatake who always covered one eye and half his face, call me over. I walked to his desk.

"Naruto, I hope that you know just how bad your grades are getting," he told me. I shrugged. Grades are not that high up on my list of priorities. "I know you don't care about your grades Naruto. I also can understand that your going threw a tough time over Hinata's death last month. Please Naruto, I know your parents and Hinata wouldn't be happy if they knew you where doing this to yourself." My head shot up. He knew my parents?

"Yes Naruto, your father and I were very close in collage. He was my best friend and your mother and I were close friends. I know that you have lost so much already in your young life Naruto, but at least try to get your life straightened out. You can leave now, have a good night," Kakashi told me. I nodded my head and left the room.

I walked down the long hallway until I reached my locker.

"Naruto?" I turned and found Sakura standing next to me. I haven't really seen her in the past month. She looked alright considering Hinata was her best friend and her parents had gotten divorced with her dad (who I had just had a conversation with) taking custody of her.

"Hi Sakura," I told her.

"Naruto . . . how are you doing?" she asked me. Oh, I'm just peachy.

". . . I've been better." Sakura nodded at my answer. It's so weird, why do I not feel anything when she's around me

"Naruto . . . have you read Hinata's letter to you yet?" Sakura asked me. I shook my head. It would be too painful to read something she wrote to me.

"Please Naruto; later tonight I want you to read it. Please," Sakura grabbed my hand as she pleaded to me. What? No butterflies? Why am I acting like this, I thought I loved her?

". . . I will Sakura-chan," I promised her. I couldn't say no to her.

Sakura gave a sigh of relief and it looked like a huge weight was lifted off her. "Thank you Naruto," she whispered to me.

Then she hugged me. I hugged her back. A month ago I would have been I heaven right now, but now . . . I felt nothing. I wasn't walking on air when she was talking to me and I didn't blush when she smiled at me.

"I have to go now, I'll call you later at home. Okay Naru?" she asked me. I shook my head.

"It's alright Sakura, you and Sasuke must have plans or something. I'll see you around school." With that, I left.

-_________________________________________________LaterThatNight_______________________________________________________-

Later that night I sat down in my bed. I held the white envelop in my hands. Do I really want to do this?

Yes, I do. I need to do this. I just do.

I lifted the letter out of the envelop and unfolded it.

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_I just got done crying over you. The words that you said to me hours ago were so hurtful. You think the world would be a better place without me. I know you didn't mean it, you were angry because I had told you the truth about Sakura and Sasuke, but it still hurt._

_After I came home (and got done crying for the first round) I had called Kiba. When I tried to talk to him he had snapped at me and insulted me. Naruto, I can't take any of this any more. My family see's me as a disappointment, my best friend is angry at me because I mentioned your name, people are so cruel to me at school, and the boy I love loves another._

_Naruto, I am sorry, I just can't take it anymore. I am sorry that I'm leaving you and everyone behind, but this is my own choice. I feel like this is the only way to escape from all the pain in my life. I am a bit scared of what will happen to me after I die, but I think I will be better then the life I have now. _

_I'm not strong enough to continue going on like this Naruto-kun. I wish I was, but I'm not. I wish I was brave enough to tell you the truth, but I never will be, at least in person._

_Naruto, I want you to know that I love you. I love you more than anyone I have ever met Naruto. You've always been more then a friend to me, Naruto. I have been in love with you since I was twelve. You have never noticed it, but I found you to be the most amazing boy I have ever met._

_You were strong and brave and you never let anything stop you. You didn't care what other people said about you and you could always see the brighter side of life. I always thought you were handsome, how could you not be with those eyes? I have tried to confess to you many times before, but you would always be pulled away from me before I got all the words out._

_I know that you love Sakura. When you first told me, it shattered my heart. (I'm good at hiding that kind of stuff you know. Heartbreak, disappointment, sadness, I can hide all of those feelings so easily. I've had plenty of practice.) I can understand why you love her. She's pretty, smart, and strong and funny. She's a great girl. You and she would have been a great couple, but Sasuke and Sakura are a better one. Their perfect for each other. I'm sorry, but it's true Naruto. She will never love you like that, and you will never love me like the way you love her._

_Naruto, I love you more then anything. I wish I could have kissed you before I did this, I wish I could have told me in person, I wish you could feel the same way, but you cant, I couldn't, and I never will. My time will end soon Naruto, but I want you to have a long life. Find a girl who loves you like I do, who will be strong and beautiful, life a happy life with her. Have children who will have your blue eyes or your golden hair. Be happy Naruto-kun._

_I will love you forever and always,  
Hinata._

My shoulders shook with the near silent sobs that rocked my body. I clenched my teeth together to keep myself from crying out.

She loved me. I was too big of an idiot to realize this. I love her too. So much more then I ever had Sakura.

Why am I just now realizing this?

I couldn't take it. I grabbed the pillow off my bed and screamed into it. Why? Why am I such an idiot? Why did she have to leave me here? Hinata . . . I wish you hadn't left me.

The tears streamed down my face for so long as I sobbed into my pillow.

After an hour, I calmed down. I lied in bed for a while, unable to sleep with all my thoughts. I finally decided to get up and take a walk. My clock read 11:37, so I knew that Ran must have fallen asleep an hour ago. She always works late.

I slipped on my shoes and walked out the door, quietly closing it behind me. The cool night air helped me clear my head a bit, but my mind was still full of thoughts and memories of Hinata. Now that I look back on it all, I could see that she had actually tried to tell me her feelings before but I was a moron and didn't even think she could like me like that. Some moron, hu?

I have always thought Hinata was cute. I mean when we were younger she had a round face with wide eyes and blush stained cheeks. She would twirl her fingers together in a really cute way and the quiet way she talked was adorable.

When we got older, her face lost is roundness and her eyes seemed to fit into her face more. Her lips became fuller as will as her body. She became curvy and she grew her hair longer. I'm glad that her voice was still soft and that her blush was still there, they made her even cuter then she normally was. At fifteen I started realizing that Hinata wasn't the cute little girl I had met a long time ago, but was turning into a beautiful woman.

I started to look away from her, not wanting her to see me checking her out. I started to distract myself by looking at other girls like Ino and Sakura. I thought that it would ruin our friendship if she knew that I found her attractive. I told myself that she was my best friend, nothing else. I fooled myself into thinking that I loved Sakura. I am the biggest moron in the world.

Without knowing it, I had walked around my street twice and was now approaching my home. I felt the built before I heard it. A hard and painful stab in my upper chest. It made my breath stop short. I looked up and found Kiba, a boy who Hinata had been friends with and who had loved Hinata, running down the street with his dog by his side. There was a gun in his hand.

I looked down and found red blood starting to bloom around the area my heart was in. My knees started to go weak and I fell to them. I saw the lights of my house and the houses around me being turned on. People were coming out of their houses. I heard a scream.

I fell to the ground. My arms were at my sides and my body was starting to go numb. I felt warmth around my chest and I knew it was blood. My blood. I tasted the metallic taste of it in my mouth and felt it start to pool up and stream out of the corner of my open lips.

I felt hands shaking me. I dimly felt myself being lifted and held in thin arms. I cracked my eyes open and saw Ran's crying face looking at me. My vision was dimming at the edges, but I was glad to see her there. I could kind of here her voice; it was getting difficult to make out the words.

"_Naruto . . . who did . . . why . . . not my boy . . . please God . . . don't take him away!" _I wanted to saw something, but I couldn't find the strength to do it. I lifted my hand and touched her face. She gripped my hand tightly. I could feel it, but I saw it.

I saw something bright behind Ran's head. I looked closer and I saw two figures walking out of a warm golden light. My eyes widened and I choked out the words to Ran.

"Ran . . . I s-see t-t-them . . . M-Mom, D-Dad . . . _Thank you Ran_ . . ." I couldn't say any more. Mom and Dad were standing over us now. I saw Ran screaming the words 'No, Naruto, don't leave'.

Mom and Dad looked just like I had remembered them. They both had a sort of glow around them. The same golden light I saw behind them. Everything else was starting to disappear except for my parents and the golden light. Mom was smiling at me, but she looked sad at the same time. Dad was the same way. I understood why. I was too young to have this happen to me, but I couldn't care less. I wanted to be with Mom and Dad again, I want to see Hinata too. I needed to see Hinata.

Dad offered his hand to me. I took it and the three of us seemed to float upward. I looked back and I saw Ran crying over my dead body. People were around us, some were crying and others were in shock. I really do hope that Ran will be okay.

I looked toward Mom and Dad again and saw that the golden light was turning white.

I was dead. I had been killed by Kiba. I looked down at myself and saw that the red was gone from my shirt. I felt fine. My feet touched solid ground and I found myself in a large field, the long grass was a perfect green and it was sunny and warm here. I looked at Dad.

"Welcome to Heaven, son." He told me with a smile. Mom kissed my forehead. I hugged her and Dad. I have missed them so much.

"Naruto," Mom said to me. I looked at her. "Do you want to find Hinata?" My eyes widened.

Hinata, I need to find her now.

**I teared up a bit while writing this. I hope you like it!**

**For those of you who have hated Naruto for being a moron, I hope this made you feel better.**

**The next chapter will be the last. I'm sad about that.**

**Byz!**


	8. Hinata's Tears

**Everyone's Angel**

**Hello everyone! This is the LAST chapter. T_T**

**I would like to thank all of my loyal reviewers who stuck by this story all the way threw, and to everyone how are just now reading this story for the first time. I am so glad that you all liked it!**

**A special thanks to ****KoreanGal5**** and ****Coldman9**** for the kind words you two gave me.**

**I AM SOOOO SORRY FOR TAKING SO FREAKING LONG! I've been writing this other new fic and I completely forgot about this!**

**Get Ready for a happy ending!  
-_**

**Chapter Eight~ Hinata's Tears  
-_**

I sigh. It's so lonely here in my dark world.

I know a lot more now. I know that I have been dead for a little over a month. I know that everyone who got my letters cried. I can now move around and I am no longer floating in this room, but instead, I am sitting, looking at my reflection in the still and dark water around me.

I slowly bring my pale hand down and I touch the water. It causes a ripple in my reflection. The water is cool to the touch.

I close my eyes. How I wish for a companion here in this dark world. I wish I could go to heaven like the others do, but He said that I couldn't because I brought my own death upon myself. He told me that I will only be able to enter when the reason I killed myself comes for me. I doubt Naruto would be showing up in this place any time soon.

And so, I sit here and I wait. The cool water ripples when ever I move and the only source of light in here is myself. My skin, dress, hair, eyes, everything about me seams to glow with a silver light. Something like the full moons that I use to find beautiful.

I am so lonely. I have no one to talk to. Whenever I speak out loud, my voice only echoes around me. Whenever I get up and walk, run, try to find a way out of this place, I only find darkness stretching on and on.

I felt a warm tear slip from my eye and run down my cheek. It is the only warmth that I have felt in so long. The pearl tear quivered on my chin for only a few seconds before it fell to the cold water. The ripples went around me. I let more tears escape. More ripples spread out. I brought one hand up and I held it up to my heart. My heart was still beating. You would think that I was alive, but I know I'm not. I made sure of that.

I opened my eyes and looked at myself as I cried. I cried tears of loneliness, of sadness, and of pain. I watched the ripples spread out around me.

Something caught my eye. The ripple that were going away from me, they were not the only ones. There were other ripples that were coming towards me. Someone was here.

"Hinata . . ." That voice. Could it really be him?

I slowly brought my head up and saw him. Those blue eyes. That blond hair. That tanned skin. Naruto-kun.

Is he real? Is my mind playing tricks on me or have just lost my mind?

He kneeled down so that he was on one of his knees.

"Naruto-kun, is that r-really you?" I breathe out. I am so shocked. He smiles at me and nodes. I reach out to touch his face, wanting to be sure that he's real. I stopped at the last second though. What if when I touched him, he would leave? No, I didn't want to risk it. I started to pull my hand away, but felt it get trapped in Naruto's hand. I looked at my wrist. He felt so warm. Warmer then my tears were.

Naruto smiled at me. "Hinata-Chan, I have missed you so much," he whispered to me.

It hit me then. Naruto was here. He was dead. No. "Naruto-kun, w-why are you here?" I asked him.

A sad look came to his eyes. "I was killed a few days ago Hinata," he told me. My heart broke. Not Naruto. He wasn't supposed to die this soon. He was supposed to live a long and happy life while I stayed in this darkness. I felt tears sting at my eyes.

"Please, don't cry Hinata-Chan. I have missed you, I'm happy to see the girl I love again." My eyes widened and locked onto his. Had he really just said that? Naruto smiled at me. "I do love you Hinata, and I'm sorry for causing you pain. I really am a moron."

"No . . . just a bit slow," I told him. He laughed a bit, a sound that I have missed so much. I smiled at him and he smiled at me.

"Naruto," I said after so long. "How did this happen to you?"

Naruto looked away for a second. "I . . . I was shot while I was walking around my street." He is hiding something, something big.

"Naruto . . . what are you not telling me?"

". . . Kiba was the one who shot me Hinata. Kiba loves you a lot Hinata. He has for a long time. He hated me because you loved me and not him. I guess that he lost it after you died. He somehow figured out about our fight and I guess he blamed me for your death," Naruto told me quickly. I almost didn't understand all of it, but I did. Kiba, my best friend, killed him.

I felt a tear fall from my eye. Oh, Kiba. I never knew you felt like that for me. I am so sorry Kiba. So, so, so, sorry.

"I-It's all m-my fault Naruto-Kun, I am s-so sorry," I whispered to him. Naruto only shook his head.

"I am happy now Hinata-Chan. Really. I saw Mom and Dad again and I get to see you too. I'm happy, and I don't want you to be sad Hinata," Naruto told me. I smiled at him threw my tears.

Naruto touched my face gently with the hand that wasn't hold in my own. His fingers brushed against the cool skin of my cheek. I blushed at the look in his eye as he staired at me. Never would I think Naruto would look at me like that. My heart hammered in my chest as his face got closer and closer to mine.

"_Hinata_ . . ." Naruto whispered my name so softly.

'_Don't pass out, don't pass out, don't pass out,'_ I told myself. '_Is he really about to..."_

The first time Hinata had been kissed by a boy who she wasn't related to, she was thirteen and the boys name had been Shino. The second time, she had been fifteen and it had been a friend of Naruto's named Gaara (she use to have a small crush on the red head). Both boys had been injured by Neji. Her third kiss was in a dark, never ending room where you stood on a water like surface and she was dead.

Can we say 'Third times the charm' here people?

The kiss Naruto gave her was gentle and loving. It removed all doubts she had of him loving her and made her breath stop. She was frozen for only a second before she began to kiss him back with the same amount of emotion and love.

He is so warm. He is warmth and sun shin and happiness and laughter. He is Naruto.

She is so calm. She is tranquil and relaxing and calming and gentle. She is Hinata.

The kiss ended as the lack of oxygen started to affect the two of them. They looked into each others eyes. It had taken so much for them to share that kiss. It had taken heartbreak, tears, and death its self for that kiss to happen. That must have been one hell of a kiss.

"Wow . . ." Naruto said breathlessly. Hinata smiled and a small giggle escaped her lips.

Naruto stood and pulled Hinata with him. He still held her hand as they walked threw the darkness. They didn't talk, no words were needed right now between them. It only felt like a few minutes before Hinata saw a light in front of them.

Her eyes widened and she looked at Naruto. The blond smiled and nodded at her. Naruto had come for her, and she could now enter Heaven with him.

**xXxXxXx**

Heaven is indescribable, and we're not really aloud to talk about it- so sorry.

I met Naruto's parents after we left my dark world. His mother and I get along really well and she loves spending time with me. His father is a very kind man that always asks Naruto how he managed to get 'a beauty like her', which made me blush four shades of red.

I later found my uncle and mother. My mother had cried when she saw me and had held hugged me tightly for a long time (I think, time doesn't really happen around here- she could have hugged me for five minutes or an hour). I told them how Father, Neji, and Hanabi had been when I last saw them and they had been happy to hear about the people they love.

Naruto and I never aged along with everyone else in this world. I always wore the white dress I had worn when I died and Naruto always wore the orange shirt and black jeans he had died in. We looked as if we were alive, we were warm and had a heart beat, but we never felt pain or bled.

Slowly, years past by on earth and everyone we knew started to die.

My father was the first one to join us. He had a heart attack three years after I died. I was so happy when I saw him again. He had cried when he saw me and held me close to him. He told me how Hanabi and Neji were. I brought him to see Mom and Uncle Hizashi.

Next came Sakura. She had died in a car crash five years after I and Naruto died. She had grown up, but she never forgot us and we were all happy to see her again. She told me that the letter I had given her helped her a lot and that she ended up staying with her father. She told us that she and Sasuke had broken up three years ago when he left for school in America and that she had started dating Naruto's old friend Gaara. It was sad to hear that she and Gaara would never have the wedding they had been planning.

Kiba came next, but he never joined us in heaven. Due to his sin of killing Naruto, he was sent to hell- but not before I apologized to him . . . and smacked him for being so stupid.

Neji and his son, Akira, came together. It was ten years after my death. Apparently, he and Tenten had a son five years ago- but Tenten died during childbirth. He was happy to see me and his father again and Akira soon gained a space in everyone's heart.

It was many years later that Hanabi joined us. I was glad that she had lived such a long and happy life. She and her husband, Konohamar, had had four children and she had spent the last of her days in happiness.

All in all, life in Heaven was perfect.

"Hinata-Chan?" Naruto questioned me. I looked up at his still tanned and handsome face. "What are you thinking about?"

"Oh, just everything," I told him in my soft voice. He smiled and held me tighter.

"It feels like it's been forever since all this began."

"I know, it seems so distant now." I leaned my head against his shoulder. I was perfectly happy in his arms.

"It's still only been forty years," he pointed out.

"Really? It seems so much longer." Naruto smiled down at me.

"Time flies when your having fun I guess," he said brightly with his fox grin. I smiled back.

Yes, this really is heaven.


End file.
